Beyond Time
by Moeew
Summary: Upon entering a vanishing cabinet, Harry will stop at Hogwarts in the summer of 1942, where Tom Riddle is only a grader of Hogwarts and Voldemort does not yet exist. Slash HP/TR.
1. Chapter 1

_Beyond Time_

 **Sinopse:** Upon entering a vanishing cabinet, Harry will stop at Hogwarts in the summer of 1942, where Tom Riddle is only a grader of Hogwarts and Voldemort does not yet exist. Slash HP/TR.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, Harry Potter does not belong to me.

This story is classified as M. Just because it is adult content. It can deal with torture, mentions of rape, abuse, and other heavier topics. Not to mention that it portrays the homoaffective relationship between (Harry and Voldemort). You are warning, so what happens from here is your responsibility. Choose to read or not.

 **Explanation:** The story takes place after the war and Harry ends up traveling in time due to an accident (counted below). Since there can not be two people of the same name or be born of my parents (blood connections), Harry has gone back to the past in another identity. Born as a Black child.

This fanfiction is also available in Portuguese at Nyah! Fanfiction.  
I use translator, so reconsider mistakes.

* * *

 **1942**

 _Chapter One_

* * *

Harry was looking at a picture of his godfather whose frame was on a small old dresser. After the war ended, he took refuge in Black's former home. That with the help of Monster, it was becoming a pleasant place to live.

"Good morning, Godfather," he smirked at the object, as if Sirius was indeed right in front of him. "Monster and I made cookies today. They were not the most delicious. But I think you'd like it. He told me they were his favorites. "

The enchanted portrait smiled, Harry imagined that Sirius had liked the idea.

"It's never going to be the same thing," he sighed.

Lately he had imagined many things, among them the people he longed for, who had died in battle, talking to him.

Hermione and Ron had told her that was not good. To them, Harry should let their memory go. Going forward and not going back to the past.  
With that, Harry missed Luna. She would understand him and know what to do about it. After all, the girl with multicolored specters always had an answer for everything.

"Mr. Potter," the house elf called. "It's tea time."

"Not today, Monster." He looked at the small creature. "Do you mind eating alone?"

"Monster is worried about the Lord," he confessed.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

Harry found himself alone once more. He was thinking about the war. It was strange to think that Voldemort had been defeated. There were 17 years connected to him. It would not be so easy to understand why the boy does not stop thinking about him.

At that moment, Potter realized that his hatred for Riddle was no longer the same.

And to think that all suffering was over. The wizarding world was in harmony with the forces of good.

All Harry could ask himself was who he would be from there.

Without Lord Voldemort no one would need the boy-who-survived. One did not exist without the other. So...

He was Harry, just Harry? Or would your hero's reputation increase anything?

It's not like I need to. After the end of the battle, all he wanted most was to be away from Hogwarts, and to make his own decisions, not caring about his safety.

Dumbledore was what really held him in that castle. He was dead and the others safe from threats. With that, he decided not to take the eighth year of the school of magic and witchcraft.

Ron and Hermione decided to come back and they seemed really happy to do their senior year together. Harry was happy for them. Ronald even told you that he was planning to ask her to marry him at the end of the year, preferably on the Hogwarts Express, where they first met.

I heard that Ginny had come back with Dino and was fighting for the position of goalie in the Harpy team. He wanted the best for the redheaded girl. Even if they had not worked, they ended without discussion. Staying just like good friends.

The truth is that after a few attempts, being they Cho, Luna and Ginny, Harry imagined that the problem was with him. After a binge, in an exchange of mates with Malfoy at the Boar's Head, he found his ideal in masculine curves.

From that day, he even had a short relationship with Zacharias, and then ended up alone, having as the only company on the cold nights, Monster.

* * *

Harry saw before his eyes the figure of his patron being transmuted into a graceful doe. This led him to think of his former potions teacher, being in fact the cause of that change.

"I never thought I'd miss you, Professor," he laughed to himself.

I wish I had time to meet the real Snape. If he knew of good stories from his mother, even if he did not want to tell them, if he knew how, Harry would discover them.

"Would it have been different if you'd told me before?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He would have taken all the time lost to know more about his parents and about himself.

They might even become good friends.

He thought of Jorge when he remembered his friends. He had not heard from him in a long time. The only people she still had contact with were Ron and Ginny.

She wondered how Mrs. Weasley should be. The last time he saw her, he looked desolate, with no ground beneath his feet.

Ron told him he was helping out at the store. A small advance that led Harry to imagine that the other twin had not given up on their dream.

I was still trying to move on, even if I was injured.

If he had lost Fred, he could not even dream of Jorge's pain.

* * *

Harry fumbled for the key all around, until he found it and could kill his curiosity about that closet. He remembered Malfoy and Narcissa at the store, they were really alike.

"Let's see why you're so special." He turned the key and heard the roar of gear. When he finally managed to unlock it, he opened the doors and found an empty space.

Harry did not understand why there was nothing there. But he did not have much time to think about the scare, was thrown into the closet and glimpsed the image of Monster.

The Hogwarts Express whistle blew into his ears and slapped them with his hands, lowering his head, noticed the broken clock between his feet. It marked exactly 00hrs and indicated that they were in the year 1942.

* * *

"Harry" felt his arm drawn and almost sighed in relief at seeing himself out of the closet. "Why always so dirty, dear?"

"I fell and ..." He gave up explaining the look around and saw the house strangely full.

"Walburga, welcome them."

"As you wish, Mama," a small girl lifted her skirt and revered Harry and the woman who accompanied him.

"Welcome Aunt Phoenix and Cousin Harry. May your stays be advantageous, "he wished.

"Your cousin Orion is right there with the other boys. Join them, son. "The woman dismissed him and stepped quietly out of the center of the room.

Harry stood in the same place, not really understanding what was happening.

* * *

Beyond Time

 **1942**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beyond time_

 **Sinopse:** Upon entering a vanishing cabinet, Harry will stop at Hogwarts in the summer of 1942, where Tom Riddle is only a grader of Hogwarts and Voldemort does not yet exist. Slash HP/TR.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviamente, Harry Potter não me pertence.

This story is classified as M. Just because it is adult content. It can deal with torture, mentions of rape, abuse, and other heavier topics. Not to mention that it portrays the homoaffective relationship between (Harry and Voldemort). You are warning, so what happens from here is your responsibility. Choose to read or not.

 **Explanation:** Some characters may sometimes admit traces of original characters. As in Walburga's case. I make a sweet and gentle girl, good company for Harry. But the time will come for her to show the other side of her personality.

Even though Harry does not know his country or family very well, he will feel different sensations for each one. How he feels he can trust Phoenix, his mother. And he is saddened by the death of Lord Potter, his father.

This fanfiction is also available in Portuguese at Nyah! Fanfiction.  
I use translator, so reconsider mistakes.

* * *

 **1942**

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

"It's so thoughtful cousin" the girl's voice made him wake up. "Do you miss home?"

"It's very different here." He looked around.

"Not so much. You're a little different. "He laughed and sat down next to her.

"Maybe I really am." He followed her into laughter.

"When I was told that Aunt Phoenix had bonded with a Potter, I was quite surprised. No one imagined that. She and her father have always had quarrels. "

"No one escapes passion or can deceive love, cousin. That was the case of my parents" flashes passed over Harry's head, the image of a tall man picking him up on his lap brought him some melancholy.

"Too bad he left early," he concluded regretfully. "Are you okay with that, Harry?"

"I miss him and I remember him all the time. It comforts me to know that he died for what he liked "smiled weakly. His lips were trembling, even though he did not know where the sensation was coming from, he wanted to get it all out.

"You seem to be a good boy, Harry," she teased the boy's dark strands. "I hope you're a good friend too."

"I'll love being your friend, Walburga." The girl pushed her hand away, surprised at his cousin's speech. "I did say something wrong?"

"I have no friend boy," she teased with the skirt of her dress.

"Do not you want me as a friend?"

"Do not misunderstand me. I will love to have you as a friend "forgot all the rules imposed by his mother, to hug Harry."

* * *

"What she thinks she is ..." Black was about to get up when she was stopped by the other.

"Do not worry, Irma," he said, "My Harry can not hurt your little girl."

"How do you guarantee that, Phoenix?" Pollux interfered, sitting down beside his wife.

"Harry is a docile wizard" the couple eventually decided not to interfere. "Inheritance of the father's family. You can imagine. "

"I'll trust your words," the other woman surrendered. "Tell me how the boy's creation is."

"It's going well, Irma. Like a docile, he's never been as close to his father as to me. Always taking an interest in my interests, "Black assured her. "I'm only afraid of your innocence."

"That's nice. In the future, you can get a good marriage for him. The man who has it will be lucky. After all, you really had a handsome boy, "she remarked. "His eyes are breathtaking."

* * *

"You can cry, Harry," the girl leaned against the bedroom door, blocking the passageway.

"I-I'm so lost," she whimpered softly. He hid his head between his legs, crying noisily.

"Put it out, cousin. I will not judge you, "the girl assured her with a voice on her back.

"W-why do people leave, Walburga?"

"I do not know, Harry," he sniffed softly at the boy's state.

"Walburga" outside, heard someone call her.

"Quick, Orion." He pulled the boy inside, propping the door up again.

"I was passing by and I heard the sound of crying. I was worried about you, "he explained.

"Help me with the door," he said to the boy, who put himself in his place.

"What happened to him?" He noticed Harry, curled up in the corner of the bed.

"Calm down." Black pulled his friend into a hug, humming softly one of the songs his mother used to sing for her to sleep.

Harry still had not assimilated everything that was happening around him. But when that wave of sadness consumed him, he only needed the embrace and zeal of Sirius's future parents so that his eyes would weigh and be carried into the dream world.

* * *

The express's whistle made a smile form at the corner of Harry's lips. As if it was his first time there, he was, he felt curious to step inside the train. He followed the corridors, led by Walburga, searching for a vacant cabin.

"Sorry" with a low head and being pulled by the girl, eventually bumping into someone.

"Tom!" She exclaimed excitedly. Harry then looked up to see who she was talking to.

"Shaken as ever, Miss Black," the boy laughed.

"Have you met Harry?" He pulled his cousin closer.

"I have not had that pleasure yet," the gray eyes focused on the pair of emeralds. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, at your service."

"I'm Harry Polaris Black. It's a pleasure to meet you, Riddle "accepted the handshake.

"Tom!" The girl complained, "Greet him!"

"It's all right, Walburga. You do not need that much, "the boy chuckled at his cousin.

"How, no ?!" she mumbled. "You are a docile of pure lineage, you must be treated with all respect!"

"It was my mistake, I'm sorry." The monitor gently held one of Harry's hands, kissing her respectfully.

"Okay," she winced as she felt her cold lips touch the back of her hand. Harry swore he had seen his eyes turn red and analyzed harshly, before picking up his touch and leaving the tingling sensation on his skin.

"Has anyone ever arranged to show you the school?" Tom asked suggestively.

"Not. But I thought ... "She looked at her cousin and saw her deny him, indicating that he would accept the proposal from the monitor. "Would you like to join me?"

"We meet in the Slytherin Hall, just after the Selection of Houses," he concluded. Then, following the corridors and leaving the two alone.

"How lucky, Harry! Did you see how he looked at you ?! "Walburga let out a small cry. "I've never seen Tom interested in anyone like that. He looked so much into her eyes, almost as if he were hypnotized! "

"It's all in your head, Wal. Nothing happened, "he repeated as he settled down next to the girl in one of the empty accents of the train.

"Do not deny it, Harry. You know better than I do that that look was of interest, "Black whispered to herself, before she turned around and started talking to some of the girls sitting behind her.

I hope he's not suspicious, Harry wished inwardly. Riddle's strong stare still locked in his mind. It was as if he could read through it, discover all the secrets he hid.

On the other hand, if it was only interest, I did not know what to do about it. From a distance, Tom was a handsome man. But he could not forget that he was still his enemy.

Maybe if Voldemort did not yet exist, he could give that attraction a chance ...

He shook his head to push those thoughts away.

 _"Do not let time mess with your head, Harry."_

* * *

Beyond Time

 **1942**


	3. Chapter 3

_Beyond time_

 **Sinopse:** Upon entering a vanishing cabinet, Harry will stop at Hogwarts in the summer of 1942, where Tom Riddle is only a grader of Hogwarts and Voldemort does not yet exist. Slash HP/TR.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously, Harry Potter does not belong to me.

This story is classified as M. Just because it is adult content. It can deal with torture, mentions of rape, abuse, and other heavier topics. Not to mention that it portrays the homoaffective relationship between (Harry and Voldemort). You are warning, so what happens from here is your responsibility. Choose to read or not.

 **Explanation:** In that chapter I'll spoil Harry's Slytherin side a bit more. I'm afraid that young Black has strained a little and made his first slip. As for our dear Tom, he's been learning about Harry. Ummm, it seems that something (beyond the art of darkness) caught the attention of our dark heir. Also featuring Dumbledore's illustrious surprise appearance.

This fanfiction is also available in Portuguese at Nyah! Fanfiction.  
I use translator, so reconsider mistakes.

* * *

 **1942**

 _Chapter Three_

* * *

Being with the Sorting Hat once more in his head, after so many years, made Harry nostalgic. Even though it was the same bureaucracy of the future, I still felt it would be different.

"This time there is no doubt" the hat was certain that Gryffindor was no longer its place. "Your place is in Slytherin!"

The snake house celebrated the arrival of the newest member. Harry could feel the proud looks of the already bragging cousins. Everyone is already waiting for this, especially her mother, who was proudly sitting next to the teachers' table.

But the most important look, from that boy who had intrigued him from the beginning, did not receive. Which brought Black a slight disappointment. Tom was not even present at the table during his selection.

"He's not here," the cousin murmured next to her ear. "Already waiting for you in the Common Room."

"He already knew," he blurted out, intriguing the girl.

"Do you think he's that good?" Walburga continued to speak quietly, secreting that conversation. "I've heard rumors he can read minds."

"I'll tell you a true rumor, cousin." He finished his meal, preparing to meet Riddle. "I know too."

"H-Harry" the girl still called him in his surprise. Being left alone with her head seething like pumpkin soup.

* * *

Even far from Tom, Harry noticed the small movement in his shoes, noticing the long tail danced on that part of the floor.

"I did not know they allowed snakes at Hogwarts," he commented to get their attention.

"You have good eyes" the monitor picked the puppy off the ground. "And no, snakes are not allowed."

"Do you like to break rules, Mr. Riddle?" Harry teased the words, dismissing the fact that he would become his greatest enemy.

"As a monitor I have to confess that I have some perks," the pair of red-eyed peers looked closely at the newcomer.

"It's an inflation," he said, not half his insinuations, he wanted to test it.

"You want to report me, Polaris?" Riddle was amused by all that.

"It's not the case. I just want to ... "he thought a little in his request" Touch her a little? "

"Do you like snakes?" Tom caressed Nagine's small head.

"Do I have to remind you of my house ?!"

"It will not be necessary" he approached slowly, placing the snake on Harry's shoulders. "Welcome to Slytherin."

"Thank you." He felt the snake syrup around her neck, making little pressure. "Do not be so mean, Nagine."

"Nagine," Tom repeated, enjoying the way it sounded on the tip of his tongue.

"Did not you like it?" He saw a broad smile on Riddle's face.

"That's a good name." He noticed how the snake looked excited to have his name recognized. "I wonder how you guessed it, since that's really her name."

"... Luck?" Harry swallowed hard for his slip.

"A Slytherin is not fool enough to try his luck." Riddle half-sawed his eyes suspiciously.

"Gr," Harry squeaked as he felt the pressure build up around his neck.

"You puzzled me, Black." He took a few more steps toward her, pulling him back against the wall. "No matter how hard I try, I can not read it."

"I'm not an open book, Mr. Riddle," he focused without fear on the pair of rubies.

"I see." He felt her cold fingers touch her cheek.

"I do not remember giving you this intimacy." Hetook his hand away from her face.

"Excuse my daring," hissed something to snake that abandoned him.

"Do you want to keep your promise?"

"This way." Harry moved forward without looking back, feeling the impatient aura that circulated Riddle.

He knew how much Tom hated being challenged. But he was reckless enough to risk rejecting his interest.

If he thought he would win it so easily, he was clearly mistaken.

Harry looked at everything carefully. The order of how the library was arranged was completely new to her.

"This is our last stop," the monitor indicated. "By your dazzle, I imagine you are interested in reading."

"Known is never enough," he tapped off some old books that he remembered seeing in the private area.

"I have to agree," he approached. "Beauxbatons must have a beautiful arsenal of knowledge."

"I do not remember commenting on my old school," he stood a few steps away.

"I confess to researching a little about you" to make him admit something like that was a big step.

"Did you succeed in your search?"

"I'm afraid not how I would like it."

"You can tell me what you've heard, I do not want to confirm or deny it."

"Your blood is mixed. Black with Potter, am I right? "He nodded. "I also learned that your father died in the midst of an experience."

"It was a hunt. They were looking for a fugitive, "his eyes were lost in the pages of that ancient book. "He always dreamed of creating a spell of his own. Then, when all his attempts to stop him failed, he used that magic. You must imagine what happened next. "

"I'm sorry." Harry shook his head.

"Mom says he blew himself up," he laughed weakly. "I know deep down she misses him. Even they are not being the best couple at all. They were always good parents. "

"I heard you was a monitor at Beauxbatons"

"That's right."

"Do you want to try here, too?"

"Maybe" he put the book back in place. "Would you like to have me as a partner?"

"It would not be an unpleasant idea" remained impartial. "It will open another wave soon."

"How do you know that?"

"I received the proposal to be Chief Monitor. And as such, I can nominate someone to take my place, "he hinted. "Are you interested?"

"I do not care to have you around, Mr. Riddle."

"Can you tell me why?"

"You're too full of yourself," he turned his back.

"What did you expect from a Slytherin?"

"Do not let your ego blind you, Riddle."

"Thank you for the suggestion, Black, but I do not think it's going to be necessary."

"Just think what you want, just do not fool yourself into going through valuable things."

"What sort of things are we talking about?"

"You would not understand." Harry's mouth tightened.

"No-" Tom's wand hovered dangerously over the skin of Harry's throat. The new presence in the room caused a start in the head monitor.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something, boys?" Dumbledore's voice graced their ears.

"No, Professor Dumbledore, I was just showing the school to Harry." Riddle glared at Harry.

"I see. I'm afraid it's inconvenient, but young Black seems a bit pale to me."

"I think I ate something that did not do me good," the knot in his throat brought Harry to the urge to vomit. On his back Dumbledore's gaze burned and around him Tom's dark presence was suffocating him. A clear warning that he had gone too far.

* * *

Beyond Time

 **1942**


End file.
